


Don’t go!

by Chasingtails



Category: Jurrasic Park - Fandom, Jurrasic World
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hugs, Seperation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasingtails/pseuds/Chasingtails
Summary: After the Lockwood incident, Maisie is terrified to be left on her own. Claire and Owen don’t usually leave her side, but when they have to attend a press conference, Maise doesn’t notice until it’s too late. Aunt Zia can’t came her down, so it’s mama Claire and Papa Owen to the rescue





	Don’t go!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever chapter/book thing on here. Excuse my weak writing.  
> In case you are wondering, I have a Wattpad. The user is the same as this one. 
> 
> Now, enjoy!

|~|

“Are you sure you can handle this?” Claire Dearing asked her friend as she starts to put on her jacket, zipping it up. “She’s really jumpy and I worry about her, make sure she gets plenty of sleep and-“

“Relax momma drama, I got this.” Zia replied, chuckling lightly. “Taking care of a kid isn’t that hard, trust me.”

“You know she’s not a normal kid, right?” Owen asked as he slung a backpack over his shoulders.

“Well...you get the gist.” Zia replied with a huff, waving the two lovebirds off. “She’ll be fine! When she wakes up I’ll tell her that you-“

“NO.”

Silence filled the room.

“If she asks anything, you tell her immediately we WILL be back.” Claire demanded as she glanced as Zia, not taking her eyes off her. “Got it?”

“Ok ok! I got it! Sorry I asked..” The Veterinarian asked, sighing. “Momma Claire is scarier than I thought.”

“I thought the same thing.” Owen replied with a laugh, which earned him a slap from his lover. He winced and rubbed his stomach in pain. “I’m sorrryy.”

“Ok ok quit messing, go on! I don’t want the senators to be pissed that you didn’t show.” Zia told them after a few seconds, shaking her head. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

|~|

 When Maisie woke up at 10:45 A.M, she was wanting to crawl into the bed with Claire and Owen, only to find them missing

Silence filled the air as Maisie walked around, eventually panicking as she let tears build up

“Claire?!?”

“Owen!??”

Suddenly, Maisie came barreling though the house, stopping when she saw Zia sitting on the couch.

“W-where’s Claire and Owen?” She asked quietly, squeezing the small animal in her arms as she looked at Zia for answers.

“Hey kid! They will be right back! Adult stuff and all that.” Zia replied calmly, trying to make up the last part without sounding fake. Maise sniffled and let the built up tears flow, her body shuddering with sobs. Zia began to panic as she watched the girl break down.

“Hey! Hey it’s ok, shhh, it’s ok Maisie!” Zia said calmly, trying her best not to freak out. “They are gonna be back promise! Please don’t cry.”

 Zia sighed quietly in defeat, gently rubbing her head. She could NOT let this girl cry. Zia was seconds was breaking down herself. Suddenly, an idea hit. Zia looked over on the couch and noticed a white sweater, which happened to belong to Claire. She smiled and grabbed the object.

“Here, wear this.” Zia told the little girl, smiling as she held it up for her. “This smells like Claire, I know it will make you feel better

Maisie just looked at her with curiousity, sighing as she gently grabbed the sweater and held it up to her nose, breathing in the scent.

“Hold that close ok?” The woman told her gently, rubbing her head. “Claire and Owen will be back before you know it.

“...are they gonna come back..?”

 Zia just gently squeezed her hand, smiling.   
“Maisie, they are always gonna come back! You do know they love you, right?”

Maisie nodded, her eyes slowly closing. She leaned against the couch, passing out within a span of two minutes.

Zia sighed a breath of relief, rubbing Maisie’s back before getting up and grabbing a glass.

 

When Owen and Claire walked back into the house at 12:45, both of them found Maisie curled up in Claire’s old sweater, trying to cling to it as close she could. They immediately dropped their belongings, going over to the couch. Both adults didn’t notice Zia standing in the doorway, who was watching the two carefully. The realization of what Maisie was experiencing hit her, so she went into the kitchen to give them space.

“Oh baby..” Claire whispered, sitting down beside the girl. She pulled Maisie into her lap and kissed the top of her head. “We’re here, we’re right here ok? We love you..”

Maisie opened her eyes, pressing into Claire’s side as she relaxed, sniffling. Owen gave her forehead kisses, letting the girl relax as she looked up at her family.

“You....you didn’t leave me?” Maisie asked in a hushed whispered, Claire looking somewhat betrayed.

“We would never, you're our little girl.” Owen told the girl, grabbing the extra blanket from the side of the couch. He then tucked her in, Maisie taking her hand and pressing it into his, too afraid to let go.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we’re right here.” Claire cooed, sighing as she gave Maisie a kiss to the head. "Let's get you in our bed ok? we'll sleep with you."

Maisie held onto Claire as the woman got off the couch and carried her over to the master bedroom. Setting her down on the bed, Claire quickly went to get changed, coming back to tuck both of them into the soft bed. 

Wrapping her arms around Maisie, Claire pulled the little girl close and didn't let go, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you mommy...” Maisie whispered quietly, tears in her eyes. Claire used her thumb to wipe them away.

"I love you too." Claire said, nuzzling Maisie gently. She could hear Owen walk into the room, sitting beside Maisie as he gently rubbed the little girl's back

“I love you dad.” The girl whispered, her eyes slowly closing.

“Love you too kid.” Owen whispered, smiling as the little girl went back to sleep, Claire holding her against her chest.

So the three sat in silence, just enjoying the moment for once.


End file.
